se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akihito/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Akihito - Richard von Weizsäcker.jpg| Amazon.com: Vintage photo of The Japanese imperial couple, Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko will visit Germany. Amazon Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Roman Herzog (2nd L) and Emperor Akihito (2nd R) toast glasses during the state dinner at the Imperial Palace on April 7, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Akihito - Johannes Rau.jpg| Bundespräsident Dr.Dr.h.c. Johannes Rau bei der Begrüßung durch I.I.M.M. Kaiser Akihito vor dem Kaiserpalast. Bundespräsidialamt Horst Köhler - Sin imagen.jpg| German President Horst Kohler (R) and Emperor Akihito (L) talk during their meeting at the Imperial Palace on April 4, 2005 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Christian Wulff.jpg| Bundespräsident Christian Wulff (r) wird in Tokio in Japan von japanischen Kaiser Akihito im kaiserlichen Palast empfangen. © Foto: dpa Akihito - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Japan Joachim Gauck with Akihito in Tokio (picture-alliance/dpa/W. Kumm) Akihito - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Bundespräsident Steinmeier trifft Kaiser Akihito picture-alliance / dpa / M. Gambarini Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| West German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt is greeted by Crown Prince Akihito of Japan on his arrival at the Imperial Palace to attend a dinner in honor of the leaders attending the seven-nation summit meeting here 6/28. Gerhard Schröder - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting German (R) Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder sits next to Japanese Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, 09 December 2004. Schroeder is in Tokyo for a three-day visit. Akihito - Angela Merkel.jpg| Later the Chancellor was received by Emperor Akihito. Photo: Bundesregierung/Denzel The Press and Information Office of the Federal Government Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito (L) chats with French President of Union for French Democracy (UDF) Valéry Giscard d'Estaing in Paris on October 5, 1994. / AFP PHOTO / Pierre BOUSSEL Akihito - François Mitterrand.jpg| France - Mitterrand Supports Japan's U.N.Role. AP Archive Akihito - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Toast entre le Président Chirac et l'Empereur Akihito. Photo : Ministère des Affaires étrangères/F. de La Mure Akihito - François Hollande.jpg| Le président français François Hollande et l'empereur japonais Akihito, le 8 juin 2013 à Tokyo Photo Koichi Kamoshida. AFP Países Bajos * Ver Akihito - Beatrix.jpg| Akihito met Beatrix. De Japanse keizer ontmoette onze toenmalig koningin in 2000 tijdens het staatsbezoek van de keizer aan Nederland. ANP Akihito - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Concert for Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko offered by King Willem-Alexander and Queen Maxima. Monarchypress Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Netherlands Prime Minister Wim Kok, Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands, Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko of Japan and Amsterdam City mayor Schelto Patijn pay tribute for the victims of the WWII in front of the National Monument at Dam Square on May 23, 2000 in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Getty Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Netherlands Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende and Emperor Akihito talk during their meeting at the Imperial Palace on October 26, 2009 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Sin imagen.jpg| Pope John Paul II meets Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko of Japan at his summer residence on September 3, 1993 in Castel Gandolfo, Italy. España * Ver Akihito - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Juan Carlos I y Akihito Akihito - Felipe VI.jpg| Los Príncipes de Asturias posan junto a los emperadores Akihito y Michiko, y su hija menor, la princesa Sayako. EFE Akihito - Francisco Franco.jpg| Francisco Franco (Ex Caudillo de España)Francisco Franco y los Príncipes Japoneses. Instantánea del Jefe de Estado recibiendo en el Palacio del Pardo a los príncipes herederos de Japón, Akihito y Kichiko, en el día que inician su visita oficial a España. Autor: Cifra Gráfica Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe Gonzalez with the Emperors of Japan to Madrid President Felipe Gonzalez and his wife Carmen Romero receive Akihito and Michiko Soda in La Moncloa Akihito - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar y Botella, recibidos por los emperadores de Japón en 1997. | Efe Akihito - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, saluda al emperador de Japón Akihito, durante la audiencia en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio. / Efe Akihito - Mariano Rajoy .jpg| Rajoy, durante el encuentro con el emperador japonés. / Atlas Italia * Ver Akihito - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - 1993 - con Akihito Imperatore del Giappone. Tutti i diritti riservati Akihito - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| President Napolitano will also attend a performance of Verdi's opera Don Carlo staged by Milan's Teatro alla Scala, visit the exhibition The Heritage of Imperial Rome and attend a conference of the Italy-Japan Business Group. © GPD; Photos by GPD © AP Akihito - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti, in visita a Tokio, saluta l'imperatore del Giappone Akihito. Photo: Archivio Cicconi Romano Prodi - Sin imagen.jpg| European Commission President Romano Prodi and Emperor Akihito greet prior to their meeting at the Imperial Palace on April 26, 2002 in Tokyo, Japan. Mario Monti - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Italian Prime Minister Mario Monti is presented the the Grand Cordon of the Order of the Rising Sun from Emperor Akihito during the award ceremony at the Imperial Palace on November 5, 2015 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Keizer Akihito begroet Italiaanse premier. ANDERE HUIZEN Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Akihito - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President Halonen discussed with Emperor Akihito of Japan. Photo: Juhani Kandell. Akihito - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Emperor of Japan Akihito and Empress Michiko received President Sauli Niinistö and Mrs Jenni Haukio at the Imperial Palace. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic. Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Mr. Paavo Tapio Lipponen, Prime Minister of the Republic of Finland, accompanied by a suite, will visit Japan from April 16 (Wed.) to 19 (Sat.). This will be his first visit to Japan. During his stay in Japan, Mr. Lipponen will be received in audience by His Majesty The Emperor of Japan. April 14, 1997. Ministry of Foreign Affairs Matti Vanhanen - Sin imagen.jpg| Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen and Emperor Akihito shake hands prior to during their meeting at the Imperial Palace on June 10, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Reino Unido * Ver Akihito - Isabel II.jpg| FILE - In this May 26, 1998, file photo, Britain's Queen Elizabeth II accompanies Japan's Emperor Akihito to the State Banquet Hall at Buckingham Palace in London. Akihito repeatedly encountered jeering by former prisoners of war and civilian internees protesting their harsh treatment by the Japanese military. The POWs demanded a formal apology and turned their backs on the emperor as he was taken by Queen Elizabeth along The Mall to Buckingham Palace. (John Stillwell/Pool Photo via AP, File) Akihito - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Lady Thatcher is greeted by Crown Prince Akihito during the 1979 Tokyo summit. Photo: AP Akihito - Tony Blair.jpg| UK - Japan's Emperor continues controversial visit. AP Archive Akihito - David Cameron.jpg| Prime Minister David Cameron meets Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo today. He will visit Indonesia and Malaysia and tomorrow. PA Akihito - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May meets Japanese Emperor Akihito. AP Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Akihito - Aleksander Kwaśniewski.jpg| Aleksander Kwaśniewski witany przez cesarza Akihito w Tokio (1998). Źródło:AFP Akihito - Bronisław Komorowski.jpg| Prezydent Bronisław Komorowski (L) podczas audiencji u cesarza Japonii Akihito (P) (fot. PAP/Jacek Turczyk) Rusia * Ver Akihito - Boris Yeltsin.jpg| El presidente ruso Boris Yeltsin brinda con el emperador japonés en el Palacio Imperial. Elmundo.es Akihito - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin talks with Japan's Emperor Akihito during their lunch meeting at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, September 2000. Ucrania * Ver Víktor Yúshchenko - Sin imagen.jpg| Visiting Ukrainian President Viktor Yushchenko (L) is welcomed by Japanese Emperor Akihito (C) and Empress Michiko (R) at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, 22 July 2005. Yushchenko is on a four-day mission to Japan meant to shore up investment from the world's second largest economy. AFP PHOTO/Kazuhiro NOGI Víktor Yanukóvich - Sin imagen.jpg| TOKYO, Japan - Japanese Emperor Akihito (L) and Ukrainian President Viktor Yanukovych meet at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo on Jan. 19, 2011. Akihito - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| Poroshenko expresó agradecimiento al emperador de Japón para financiar reformas a gran escala en Ucrania Foto: president.gov.ua URSS * Ver Mijaíl Gorbachov - Sin imagen.jpg| U S S R President Mikhail Gorbachev right and Japanese Emperor Akihito left Fuentes Categoría:Akihito